dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia da Viadana
Celestia da Viadana is a main female character appearing in Dragons of the Apocalypse and the main foil of Rebekah Orias. Because of Heaven's current alliance with the Underworld, she possesses shared ownership over Tomi City with Rebekah Orias and as a result the two are forced to work together repeatedly to handle outside forces and supernatural threats. She is also the president of the Disciplinary Committee, which is run by her and her group of brave saint and after school hours goes around Tomi City preaching and spreading the word of God. She is known as the Strongest Child of Heaven, being the first of the Miracle Children to Rise to the Ranking of receiving her Brave Saints being the Neo Seraph King of Spades. Appearance Celestia takes the appearance of a young woman with long black hair with several bangs and heterochromia eyes (one green right eye and one blue left eye). Being a Yoshino Academy student she typically adopts the standard uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a black skirt with white accents. During battle or during sporting events she typically ties her hair up in a ponytail and during battles she adopts white metallic shin guards for protection and to increase the power of her kicks. Due to Heaven's system being manipulated by Michael and the new ranking of Neo-Seraph being added, instead of being given 12 pair of white angel wings, Celestia instead has a single pair of golden angel wings to signify her new position and status. Personality Celestia is shown to be a calm, sweet, and caring young girl. Taking heavy interest in the problems of others and even choosing to take over the Disciplinary Committee after the previous president stepped down due to not being able to handle the stress. She is shown to be a very humble young girl, treating everyone around her kindly or fairly and using her brave saints to redeem others, some being former angels who have sinned locked up in Heaven and others being reformed delinquents, due to her actions she has become known as the "Blessing of the Church". Having been raised in the church by her parents, she has a expert knowledge in hunting and exorcising evil spirits and fighting with fallen angels and devils. Her knowledge also extends to monsters and creatures from other mythologies and factions due to her extensive research on the subjects that Erik Sinclair claims to be on par to his own knowledge. Because of her kind and caring personality she has a much better time connecting with Erik and handling Yusei compared to Rebekah which causes Rebekah to possess a bit of spite towards Celestia. Because she was raised in a very sheltered life style, she is shown to lack knowledge about things like love and passion however she takes a expressed interest in art and fashion, even having her own fashion brand called Heaven's Blessing, which has become quite popular on Earth. Taking her job very seriously, she has shown herself to be willing to deal with any threat to her town and to Heaven. History Celestia was the father of a prominent and powerful exorcist in Italy and the mother of a high-class angel and as a result of their union, due to not being out of lust but pure selflessness and love Celestia was born a miracle child. Being raised in the church by both her parents, she rose through the ranks, even becoming recognized by the current Seraphs, being chosen to take part in a experiment towards introducing the Brave Saints to younger angels, she received her own set and later settled into the town in Japan in order to prove herself. Three years before the start of the series unknowingly to Rebekah, she was the one who sent a request to Rebekah to have her enroll in Yoshino Academy and Rebekah accepted, wanting to get away from her brother's queen and have some freedom meanwhile Celestina secretly made it her personal mission being to reform the devil. Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Celestia is very well adept in manipulating light and is capable of using the power for a very long time without tiring. She typically uses this magic to create throwing daggers, whips, and barriers for protection. Celestia also has the power to create a ball of light that will blind the vision of devils and demons, however there is shown to be a limit to this, as some devils can negate this effect while immensely powerful ones like Ultimate-Class Devils are immune. * Confession also known as Sacrament of Penance is a special power she has gained due to her new ranking as a Neo-Seraph. Celestia can heal and complete purge the sins of fallen angels, allowing them to return back to Heaven and God's light. While this is rarely used by the other Seraphs, due to the risks and the fact that fallen angels need to show genuine remorse, she has however used this to acquire two of her brave saints. According to Celestia, this power requires a Seraph and 3 other angels and they need to pray, creating a barrier of holy light around the fallen angel and completely removing the sin from their body and soul. Immense Strength: Celestia is shown to be immensely strong. Immense Speed: Celestia is very fast, capable of creating after images when she runs. Hand-To-Hand Combat: Celestia is a very skilled hand-to-hand combat and excels at kick-based fighting. She also uses her light abilities to amplify the power of her kicks. Natural Holy Sword Wielder: Celestia is a natural holy sword wielder, inherited from her father. Sword Skills: Being trained by her father, Celestia excels at sword fighting, and fights with a style of only striking when she finds a opening. Exorcist Skills: Being the daughter of a high-class exorcist combined with her mother being a angel, Celestia is shown to have immense skills when it comes to exorcising and purging evil spirits and devils. Flight: Being a miracle child, Celestia can fly using her wings. Being a neo-Seraph, Celestia was given a single pair of golden wings to commemorate the new position. Equipment Kogitsune-maru: A holy sword given to Celestia by Amaterasu of the Shinto Heaven that comes in the form of a katana. Inari Ōkami and its fox spirits help the blacksmith Munechika forge the blade Kogitsune-maru at the end of the 10th century. Being a low-tier holy sword, the weapon has the power to exercise evil spirits and devils. The sword however has the ability to summon orbs of holy energy to attack and defend. * Nine Tails of Destruction is the special ability of the holy sword used by channeling the energy of the fox spirits who aided in forging the blade, the wielder can summon 9 spheres of holy blue fire that can rival even dragon flames. The user can also channel all 9 spheres into a ring to either imprison enemies or unleash a explosion of holy flames. Komainu: A dog-lion statue that was given life by Amaterasu. The dog however is shown to be a guardian spirit, that runs as fast as lightning and is immensely strong. The beast was given to Celestia as a gift from the Shinto Faction. Trivia * I thought of basing her off of Gabriel from the anime Drop Out Gabriel however I wanted to make her Rebekah's foil instead, having her adopt the role of trying to reform the girl. * The name Celestia is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Celestia is: Of the heavens; Heavenly. * Her last name "da VIadana" is parallel to Teodoro Legrenzi, who also had the last name of a Italian Composer. However her last name is from Lodovico Grossi da Viadana, the italian composer who make use of the newly developed technique of figured bass, one of the musical devices which was to define the end of the Renaissance and beginning of the Baroque eras in music, similar to her leading the Brave Saints to a new era. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse